1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having inductance, and particularly, to a contact module having inductance for noise filtering used in the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,259, issued to Harpham on Oct. 20, 1998, discloses an inductance for noise filtering. U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,091, issued to Krone et. al. on Jul. 14, 1998, discloses an inductance fabricated by PWB technology with ferromagnetic core embedded in PCB, which has stable electrical performance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,558 issued to Sasai on Aug. 9, 2005 discloses a modular jack having noise filtering inductance.
However, there is no solution for noise filtering inductances with stable electrical performance used in an electrical connector of low profile.